


KAWAII SAM X NEKO!FERNANDO

by mikeygang



Category: classroom cum club
Genre: Accidental Sex, Breeding, M/M, Mpreg, Tsunderes, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeygang/pseuds/mikeygang
Summary: Sam-San makes Fernando-kun drink a neko potion. Fernando gets prego.
Relationships: sam/fernando
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	KAWAII SAM X NEKO!FERNANDO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phauxic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phauxic/gifts).



> Hey shawty

(Sam POV)  
I walk out of the school building in my kawaii schoolgirl outfit. The fresh breeze hits my ass and I think about my lover, Fernando-kun. Out sex life is very interesting. We have tried many kinks before but none have felt right yet. I walk to the adult toy store but before I could get through the door, I heard some sort of vehicle. I turned around and saw a creepy old dude in a van.  
"Hey, do you want to spice up your bedroom life?" He said in a low, sort of attractive tone.  
I nodded and walked over. He handed me a potion and said that it was free.  
I blushed and he drove away. That was weird.

(At the house)

I walked into me and Fernando-kun's shared house. We were originally just friends... but we ended up as a couple!  
I took off my twinkle toes at the door and walked to Fernando's room.  
"Helloooo, Ortiz-kun!" I said playfully.  
His face turned a bright a bright shade of red and he scolded me,  
"I told you that you can call me by my first name, b-baka!"  
I giggled and sat down next to him. I grabbed his chin and brought it up so that I could kiss his crusty lips. They tasted like shit but honestly I just love his flustered little face. I have a thing for tsunderes.  
"Come downstairs love, I've bought you breakfast. I'm going to take a shower though."  
He got up and walked to the hallway. I did buy him his favorite, Cracker Barrel. He loves it because he loves to say the n-word. However, I replaced his drink with the potion the dude sold me.

(After Sam takes a shower)

"S-SENPAI!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? YOU BAKA!"  
I barely even stepped out of the shower before the kawaii tsundere confronted me. I gasped and realized that the potion.. was a neko potion. I have a neko kink so I smirked.  
I grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the wall, kissing him passionately.  
"B-baka!" He said in between moans. I could tell that he was enjoying it but I wanted to tease the little racist anyways.  
"Oh, so I should stop?" I growled into his ear. "I didn't hear a reply." I moved away and walked off.  
"N-no! I... don't stop!" he said.  
I smirked and turned around.  
"Hm, beg for it"  
His face was redder than every before. He didn't say anything so I walked away.  
"F-fine b-baka... I... I want you to fuck me. Please fuck my little neko femboy bussy and fill it with your huge cock!" He said.  
I chuckled. Before Fernando-kun had time to react I picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom. I took off his shitty low quality Amazon Minecraft hoodie and his shit stained, Ed Sheeran signed Hitler pants.  
As soon as the cold hit his body his tail curled up and he shivered. I took off his kawaii Homestuck panties and licked his cock. He gasped and I started sucking.  
The room was filled with Fernando-kun's moans and my mouth slurping his cock. I then decided that was enough and lifted Fernando's legs over my shoulders.  
I teased his neko asshole with the tip of my cock but then shoved it in all at once. I didn't let him get used to my huge cock and started fucking.  
"S-sam k-kun... t-too fast..." he moaned.  
"Didn't you want this love?" I said  
"P-please at least d-don't cum... don't cum into m-me..."  
That only turned me on more so as soon as his orgasm hit, I buried myself deep into his neko bussy and came.  
Fernando screamed. 

(1 month later, at the hospital)

"Congratulations" the nurse said. "They're twins"  
Me and Fernando's jaws dropped. We started celebrating. 

(8 months later)

"PUSH, FERNANDO CHAN PUSH!"  
Fernando screeched and before the baby came out of his ass he turned into a demon and killed everyone including me.


End file.
